Little Red Panties
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: slight SasuSaku 'Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my underwear drawer' Uh oh, is Sasuke in trouble now. And all because of those little red panties.


-1Title: Little Red Panties

By: Sweet Bliss

Rated: T; slight language… and Sasuke

Pairing: slight SasuSaku

Genre: Humor/slight Romance

…

Dedication: it'sSAOVADY has helped me through one of my biggest cases of writer's block, so this is for you for all you have done for me.

…

Why was he here again?

That was the only thing that ran through Sasuke's mind as he stood in the doorway of Sakura's bedroom. His eyes stared at the plush white carpet underneath his bare feet as he sighed. Now he remembered.

Naruto had called the apartment in which Team 7--minus Kakashi--stayed at, demanding that Sasuke get it for him. It was some scroll or something that was very important. He had not felt like arguing with the blonde at the time, but now he wished he would have said no and hung up.

Sakura was not particularly fond of people entering her room when she was not at home.

Of course, it was Sasuke's home, too. He did pay a share of the rent, even though it was the idiot's idea for them to move in together. Something about bonding and getting the team together again.

Naruto had pouted and no one could say no to his infamous puppy dog look. Well, Sasuke had, but Sakura had agreed and when her own "teary" gaze was not effective she used sheer force. And damn could that girl pack a punch. So in the end he consented, much to his own annoyance.

"Whatever. I'll just go in and get whatever the hell Naruto wanted," he said to himself taking another step into the little room, shutting the door behind him.

Good, he was in…

Sasuke shook his head. This was not some infiltration mission. Why was he trying to be so damn stealthy? He was in Sakura's **bedroom**, about to look through **her** things trying to find that dumb scroll Naruto wanted. Even if it was not that kind of mission, it sure as hell felt like one.

Where to start? That was the big question for him to answer now. Was he to look under her bed? No, an important scroll would not lie under someone's bed. Her closet? No. Her shelves? No, he would have seen it by now. The only thing left was her dresser's drawers.

He walked up to the dresser, it's polished wooden surface shining in the room's light. He could make out a blurry reflection of himself. The Uchiha felt extremely suffocated at the moment, his cheeks inflamed. Did that show, he wondered to himself.

What was so scary about this dresser? He was an Uchiha, proud and unafraid. He was also eighteen, a sign of adulthood in Konoha. And a male for that matter. Then again. This was Sakura's room and it was her personal things he was digging through. She would be more than a little pissed if she caught him in here, digging through her clothes.

Sasuke gulped, suddenly having difficulty breathing in this room. He was sweating, his hand on the first drawer's knob and shaking. With a shaky breath and trembling hands, he slowly opened the drawer.

What greeted him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Staring him straight in the eye was a pair of tiny red panties lying innocently on top of other undergarments. Oh, **shit**. He should have immediately shut the drawer then and continued his search elsewhere, but for some reason he could not move.

Some kind of magic, red panties they were.

They did not strike him as Sakura-esque, though. But then again in the past six years she had changed a lot, and he began to wonder if she bought these for anyone in particular. Or what she looked like in them.

"GAH!" Sasuke sputtered. "I am not picturing that! I am not picturing that!"

He probably looked dumber than his team's resident idiot at the moment. Here he was, THE great and almighty Uchiha Sasuke, with his head in his hands and in front of Sakura's underwear drawer. Kakashi was rubbing off on him, dammit! But if he wanted anyone to rub him it was Saku-

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought. Think revenge, Sasuke. Power. Clan's restoration, which might lead to Sakura wearing those skimpy red panties. That did not help in any way. If anything it was going to give him a nose bleed. Maybe he should think of something else.

But no matter how hard he tried to envision something else, it always lead to Sakura and those cursed undergarments. Maybe that was why they were red. They represented evil, which was exactly what they were. They tainted his mind with… thoughts of things only shown in their silver-haired sensei's perverted books.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Think bad thoughts and maybe you won't be reminded," he told himself as he tried to slow his breathing.

Itachi, Orochimaru wanting his body, family's murder, Naruto in that tiny red bathing suit he bought last summer. Ew. That one was a little too much. And it was red and skimpy. So was the item that taunted him very much.

He used to think red clashed with her hair. Sasuke had honestly thought about telling her to wear some other color. But now, after seeing this… All he wanted her to wear were these tiny red panties and nothing else. Only in the presence of him of course. And behind closed doors.

Sasuke coughed and tried to avert his eyes to something a little less provocative. It was as though they were placed there conveniently as if awaiting him. Stupid Naruto for making him come in here. Stupid Sakura for owning those kinds of things. What next? A leather whip and handcuffs.

"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?" he whispered, his voice raspy. "I need to get the hell out of here and quick."

The Uchiha placed his hands on the knobs, ready to shut away those perverted thoughts that roam around in his head. He was beginning to close the drawer when he heard the bedroom door creaking open.

Abort mission! Abort mission!

But it was too late, the door was already wide open… So, was Sakura's mouth. He was in big trouble when she recovered.

The underwear drawer was bared for all to see, that devilish thing laughing at him most likely. It probably looked a lot worse than it really was. His onyx eyes looked back and forth between the two, finally settling back on the pink-haired girl.

He offered a sheepish smile and a squeak (yes, but it was a manly squeak) of, "It's not what it looks like, Sakura."

After hearing him speak her eyes automatically lit up. But they were not lighting up due to him being there. Oh, no, they were enraged. She cracked her knuckles and he, THE scared and cowardly Uchiha Sasuke, tried to swallow passed the lump in his throat.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my underwear drawer!"

Uh-oh, there goes his chance of restoring his clan…

..**END**..

**A/N: So, what did you think? The title idea spurred form this song I was listening to (**Third Eye Blind's "Semi-Charmed Life"**) and the line was **"those little red panties they pass the test"** and that lead me here. It wasn't really all that humorous of a story, but the idea is. Just think of Sasuke in Sakura's room staring inside her underwear drawer.**

**Anyways, I had a very good time writing this one-shot. You can make your own assumptions as to what happens to Sasuke next. And if Sakura ever wears those skimpy panties for him. And if Naruto ever got his super-duper important scroll. It was also not intended to be very detailed in any way. A stretched out drabble if anything.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, especially you **it'sSAOVADY**. Please leave your thoughts and feelings in a review. I would love to hear from you! Love always,**

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
